


Favorite Mistake

by shirasade



Category: The Unusuals
Genre: Cheating, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Snippets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-27 01:53:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9945161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shirasade/pseuds/shirasade
Summary: Caring for, no,lovingsomeone that much made stopping a whole lot more difficult.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Snippet I found in my WIP folder. Figured I could just as well post it. :)

As far as Walsh could see the biggest problem with fucking your partner behind your girlfriend's - and her boyfriend's - back was that, even after you both realized what a huge mistake it had been, you were still fucking _partners_. Caring for, no, _loving_ someone that much made stopping a whole lot more difficult.

Especially when Casey got hurt and it was nothing less than Walsh's duty as her partner to look after her and stroke her hair as she cried herself to sleep in his arms. Actually, it turned out to be pretty much impossible, not when she woke with a start from a nightmare of being a hostage, completely helpless, and clung to him, whispering: "Sorry, sorry, I just need..."

How was he supposed to push her away? So instead he brushed quick kisses over her lips, his hands traveling down the length of her body, refamiliarizing themselves with territory they had both declared off-limits after one too many late night drinks following yet another case that ended with both of them _almost_ taking a bullet had turned into a desperate fuck against a wall in a dark alley. This time he made sure to kiss her long and slow, wanting her to know without words that she had nothing to be sorry for. Although they'd probably both regret this in the morning.

But morning was still a long way off, and right now Walsh didn't need to be a detective to know he'd be fooling no one if he told himself that he was only doing this for Casey. After all, he _was_ a cop, and a damn good one, and the first time he had seen her, Casey had been wearing a skimpy little hooker outfit that left little about her gorgeous body to the imagination. Paired with her attitude and fundamentally good nature Walsh had really stood no chance.

And with Casey licking her way into his mouth while her small, strong hands, so adroit at handling her gun and everything else life threw at her, drifted down his back and underneath his t-shirt, Walsh figured he didn’t mind. He luxuriated in exploring Casey’s body, slowly unbuttoning the man’s shirt she was wearing - was it one of his? - one by one, breaking their kiss in order to properly appreciate the miles of creamy skin, already flushed with arousal, and the hardening peaks of her beautiful breasts.

It was impossible not to lean down and take them into his mouth, sucking gently on first one, then the other, testing out how Casey liked to be touched. He was rewarded with a delicious gasp when he blew on the nipple he’d just released from his mouth, saw it pebble even further and grinned as he repeated the action on the other side. Her hands flew up and grabbed his head, pulling him up to her mouth again urgently, her lips sliding hungrily across his, all teasing gone.

It was Walsh’s turn to groan when she wrapped her legs around his hips and bucked upwards, against his quickly hardening cock. He’d been propped up on one elbow, one hand twisting in Casey’s hair, the other between their bodies, cupping one breast, but he almost lost his balance and had to bury his face against her neck for one moment, cursing, “Fuck, Case, have mercy!”

Her laugh was throaty and sent shivers down his spine, but she relented and dropped her legs back onto the mattress, giggling, “Aww, am I too much for you, old man?”

“I’ll show you old!” He met her dancing eyes and mock-scowled at her, even as he slipped a hand into her pajama bottoms and inside her panties. Casey gasped and closed her legs, trapping his hand against her moist curls. He ran a teasing finger along her cleft, then pressed his thumb against her clit. Her eyes slid shut with a sigh, and Walsh realized he was completely hard, the sight and the feel of her enough to push him towards his limits. But he remained propped on his side, his only concession a slight press of his hips against her thigh, and focused on the way Casey twisted and moaned as he used his fingers to alternately tease and fuck her, sliding in as deeply as he could, then flicking a wet digit over her clit.

One of her hands flew up and gripped his head, roughly pushing it towards her chest. Loving how bossy she got he easily followed her directions and began kissing, licking and sucking, down her neck and to her breasts, which were heaving with her increasingly uneven breaths and gasps. Seeing her come apart under his touch was glorious, and Walsh had to bite his tongue to stop words from escaping him that would be hard to take back in the harsh light of the morning.

She'd always be a mistake he couldn't regret.


End file.
